Blaze Lawliet
by Phantom 1313
Summary: This is the life of the son of L Lawliet. His best friend's name is Eva, Eva Birthday. The daughter of the murderer whom L had put in jail. They grow up in Wammy's with other 'special' and Strange children. -Continuation of Starting Over and Until The Day I Die-
1. Wammy's House

_**Hi! So this is a based off of "Beyond This Love" By Nukia and "Starting Over" & "Until The Day I Die" By Phantom 1313. The stories can be read seprately if you like but if not you'll be missing out on an awesome BBxReader story and a random LxOC. I recommend you read them though :P and "Eva Birthday".  
**_**Disclaimer:**We don't own death note but I asked Santa ... Hahaha Im not funny ._. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata own Death Note, however I own my oc's (named when introduced) where as Nukia owns Eva and SJ, Tiger, Angelique, and Spider :} Enjoy

I'm sorry I haven't updated UtDiD! It's just soamuck copying and pasting Dx this is the third story in (my part) of the series. IM SO SORRY!

* * *

Blaze sat alone in his room and stared at the ceiling, he missed his parents. They were both in Japan working on something. His friend and uncle were there too. He missed them. They had been there a year.

His mother called at least once every two days and they talked for an hour on his birthday. Still, he missed them. Blaze didn't see his father very often and he really valued the times when he did. He loved his parents and family more than anything in the world.

He lived with his mother in Los Angeles until he was three and she had to go to Japan. Now he lived at Wammy's House, a school for gifted orphans. Just like his mother and father had lived here before. Only Blaze wasn't an orphan. His best friend was, his parents were, his uncle was, his - well he wasn't sure what to call them but his neighbors were.

Blaze was happy he wasn't an orphan but he felt a bit like he didn't fit in at all. The phone in the corner of his room started to ring and he rushed to grab it.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hi sweetie." his mother replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" the young boy frowned

"...I can't tell you over the phone." she sighed

"Oh." Blaze looked at his feet.

"But Uncle A, Eva and I are going to come see you soon." his mother said with false happieness in her voice.

Blaze bit his bottom lip, having noticed the absence of his father's name. Something happened, he knew it. He sighed and told himself not to cry so he wouldn't upset his mother.

"Good, I miss you guys" Blaze smiled even though he knew his mother couldn't see him.

"I have to go.. I'll see you very soon."

"Okay." he replied and hung up the phone.

I wonder why mom was sad?, he thinks quietly as he stares up at the ceiling with his red eyes. I hope she's okay. Blaze hoped she would tell him what was wrong... Matt and Mello had been awfully sad lately. Telling him to worry about himself and not them.

Blaze didn't like Wammy's. Some of the children there were mean. One of those children was Tiger, a redhead from Finland. He was mean to everyone. A boynamed Spider liked to follow him around. Blaze knew their real names, all their real names but he never called them by those names for fear of being an outcast. Little did the young boy know, he had shinigami eyes.

Just like his mother, he was born with them. Being able to know when the people around you would die... It was upsetting. Lucky for the dark haired boy, he had no clue what these numbers meant.

However, Blaze did see the occasional wandering spirit. A human who had not passed on. Yes it sounded crazy, no he didn't know they weren't alive. Blaze Lawliet was a strange child. He spoke aloud to himself in the hallways, he analyzed everything.. Even if it was subconscious. It was just part of who he was, he had the mischeivous streak of his mother and the very serious detective side of his father.

All wrapped up into one little twisted mind. He was like his mother's best friend in a way but he never acted on those feelings of hatered towards people because there was always that one person who kept him sane.

* * *

This was one of the classes Blaze liked, art. Miss Isabelle was a nice woman, she smiled often. Tiger tended to mess with Blaze during this class though. Blaze always ignored the older boy, even if he wrecked his drawing Blaze kept his cool.

Angelique on the other hand was a very nice girl.. But Blaze hardly spoke to her. He may have been a young boy but the idea of talking to girls who were not his best friend scared the heck out of him.

He ran his finger tips over the silver letter on his bracelet. 'B' it stood for Blaze and it had been given to him by his uncle and his best friend. He missed his family. Wammy's was a very unhappy place for him.

It was still a strange place far away from home in LA. He would never see that home again and he would never go back to live in LA with his mother. He knew that. Although it was never going to happen he still wished it would. He missed his mother's friends, his uncle A, Eva, SJ, even the best friend of hers whom he had met only once.

Beyond Birthday was Eva's father apparently he had done something wrong and was put in jail by Blaze's father L. Nonie was his mother, best friends with Beyond and married to L. SJ was Eva's mother. A sweet young woman who rarely stopped smiling, she had died in her sleep when Eva was young.

Blaze remembered seeing her lifespan fade the last time he saw her.. He and his mother knew it was the last time they would see her. His mother cried when she got the phone call that SJ was dead. Blaze remembered. He remembered comforting her as she was on her knees in the kitchen of their apartment, crying her eyes out over her friend.

Blaze remembered, yes Blaze remembered.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he snapped out of his thoughts. Red eyes snapping open. He knew who it was immediately. He turned around to be met with a pair of red eyes matching his own. What was she doing here?

"Mummy?" He gasped.


	2. Bad News

**_From this point on it is Blaze's Point of view. I will update UtDiD soon I'm so sorry, school sucks :( Until the day I die is postponed until I murder my writers block. It will begin again at a later date (when blaze meets a certain character.) I'm sorry don't give up on me D,x T.T this chapter is really short but I'll update again tonight hopefully._**

**_Eva, SJ, A, Angelique, Miss Isabelle , Tiger and Spider belong to Nukia in Eva Birthday and Beyond This Love._**

* * *

"Mommy? What's wrong?" I frown

"Sweetie, I think you need to come back to your room so we can talk in private." She smiles softly at me.

I nod in reply. What could be wrong, why is she so upset lately, I think. She takes my hand and leads me out of the room and down the hall. When we get back to my room she sits down on the bed with me and sighs. Mom looks at her feet, clearly thinking of how to say something. I won't interrupt her.

Someone places a hand on her shoulder and I look up to see my old neighbour Matt, he had moved out early this morning. He pushes his goggles away from his eyes and frowns at my mom. She nods and looks up at me, he takes Mello's side at the wall and watches silently.

"I really don't know how to tell you sweetie..." My mom sighs and lets her hair fall infront of her face as she looks down.

"You can tell me." I nod

"A few days ago... Um... People... They die sometimes and.." she stutters "A couple days ago your father... passed away. I'm sorry honey.." mom let's a few tears run down her cheeks.

I am silent for a moment. Dead. As in I'm never seeing him again... I never really saw him much to begin with but...

"Don't cry. It will be okay." I wipe away her tears with my sleeve.

She pulls me close and hugs me as I begin to cry as well. People die, I'll die someday too. It's a part of life, how the world works. I cry anyways because I barely knew my dad. I guess I never will either. I glance at Matt and Mello very quickly they will die very soon. I hate my eyes.

I hate my eyes very much, I'm just glad I can't see mom and Eva's death dates either. I can see strange things that a woman likes to tease me about. Her name is Phantom or something and she calls me red eyes. She sort of looks like mom bshe's he has blue eyes and black and red hair.

I cry for everything that's every happened in my life. Eva's mommy and daddy dying, Matt and Mello are about to die, my daddy died..Everything I cry like I never have before because the truth is... I haven't. Not when I got stuck here, not when we left LA, maybe as a tiny little baby but never passed the age of three. It's very unhealthy to not cry like this ever so I just let it gobecause I know I'm safe with my mom.

He'll be watching over me now.


	3. New Kids

_**Gah! I suck I know don't kill me! D: you'll know what happened in the last year very soon I'm so sorry! ::cries:: I'll have little flashbacks later because as you will see, Bland has an awesome memory. Riley and Dusk belong to me :) yes they are Carele's children (If you remember him from Starting Over then you get a cookie xD)**_

_**Eva belongs to Nukia in Beyond This Love and Eva Birthday **_

* * *

**~Time Skip One Year~**

I have always been a quiet person, never raising my voice and never really showing much emotion towards people I didn't know, that's why when I watched my ringing bringing in those kids yesterday, I didn't speak to them much. The little girl didn't speak either, she held her brother's hand and walked in. Mom said she had to speak to Roger about something and she walked off and left me with the two kids.

They were twins, six years old but the boy was older than the little girl. My age, The boy was my new roommate. They had fake names but their real names were Riley and Jennifer Robinson. Jennifer had her hair down so nobody could really see her face when she looked at the ground. Riley had shaggy dark brown hair and very green eyes like his sister. Jennifer's hair was down to her waist and it was lighter than her brother's.

"Hi, I'm Blaze." I smile at the boy

"Hello. My name is R- Bat." He grins back at me "This is my little sister Dusk."

"Nice to meet you, my mom told me where your rooms are, you're my new roommate and Dusk's room is across the hall beside Eva's" I smile.

He nods and his hair falls infront his eyes. With a chuckle he brushes them away and sighs at his little sister.

"You'll have to speak at some point you know, Jenny." Riley sighs.

She shakes her head quickly and I open the door for them. I'm not sure where Eva's gone but I know she'll show up later. Riley thanks me and I follow them inside. I realize Matt went with my mom to talk with Roger. We walk to my room and talk about random things like teachers and what Wammy's is like.

"I'll take the bottom bunk if that's alright with you, I sleepwalk sometimes." Riley frowns

"Yeah, that's great. I wanted the top bunk anyways." I smile

"Your mom told me to give you this, you like zombies too don't you?" Riley smiles and holds out a black bracelet with red fake blood splatters on it.

It says I kill zombies. I smile at him and laugh.

"Yeah I love zombies. Thanks" I smile and put the bracelet on he holds up his arm Nd shows me his.

"I guess there is no need to make friendship bracelets." he smirks

"Haha Yeah, guess not. If you want I'll introduce you to Eva later, she's really nice." I shrug

"Sure, that'd be pretty cool. Thank you." Riley smiles.

* * *

We unpacked their stuff and helped Dusk settle into her room. She doesn't have aroommate and her room is very empty even with all her stuff in it, the only thing on her dresser is a picture of their family and a small stuffed yellow duck. It's no bigger than the palm of my hand.

Dusk had a bracelet too, it was a small charm bracelet with one thing on it, it was a tiny yellow duck. Dusk is a quiet girl, she doesn't speak and Riley told me why.

Her mother was murdered and Dusk had heard her father shouting when he came home. Apparently he was telling their mother to wake up and then he began to cry and then he pulled out a gun. Dusk had watched from the stairs as he shot himself. She did not cry. She had phoned the police and a woman with blonde hair arrived before the cops (my mother). She took care of Dusk and Riley for a week until they moved in here today.

Dusk spoke to my mother and my mom decided to take them here. She had known their father, he was a man by the fake name of Carele short for careless. My mom knew him from Wammys as a child. Riley told me he smiled because it was the right thing to do. If Jennifer didn't smile then he had to to balance it out.

Riley is a nice guy, I think we'll be good friends. I can't help but feel bad for his sister though...

"Duckie?... I mean Dusk?" I ask

She looks up at me and I see she has a scar that is hidden by her bangs.

"If you like you can sleep in our room until you are used to Wammy's. You can even sleep in my part of the bed if you like." I smile at her

She nods and smiles at her duck for a second before taking it off her shelf and walking back to our room with us. Dusk sleeps with Riley on the bottom bunk and I sleep on the top bunk by myself. Dusk can't sleep so Bat sighs and starts to sing her a lullaby.

_"Don't you worry and don't you cry,_

_Whenever you're sad I will be by your side._

_Because I'm your brother I'll always protect you. _

_You are my sister I will always love you and scare all the monsters away."_

I smile quietly to myself and drift off to sleep. Maybe having a roommate won't be so bad after all..


End file.
